Not ANOTHER Reunion Story
by Professor Evans
Summary: Ask and you shall receive, reunion parody please enjoy, rating T for some swears and mention of beer.


Well with my last parody I few people asked me to do a reunion parody so here it is. Once again most likely very random.

Tenth doctor, enh whatever time before he regenerates.

Disclaimer- how many times do I have to say I do not own doctor who, really if I owned it do you think I would be wasting my sad pitiful life writing fanfiction?

* * *

The sun was shining brightly upon some beach; I think it's in Norway. Bay Wolf Bay a few people call it but that's a very rough translation of it. So here we see a young and still beautiful Rose Tyler standing upon the sand watching the waves of the water move up and down along the fine sand.

She would come here once a year every year because Rose Tyler acted like a spoiled child. The doctor had left her when a human version of himself. One that was able to give her the life that he never could and grow old with her but for some reason that didn't make her happy. Someone, like me, would compare her to a seven year old child that was mad because her mother had bought her a dollar store Barbie for her birthday rather than the twenty dollar one she really wanted.

She tried to be happy, she really did she tried so hard sometimes that her head would hurt with all the small thinking she had to do but yet when your mind is so small and you can only think about one thing at a time headaches came quiet easy. Her mind was only capable of thinking of one thing, her doctor, her real doctor. Not some cheap intimation with a "made in TARDIS' logo across its ass. Oh no she wanted the real thing the one that came with the certificate of authenticity and a 90 day money back grantee if not satisfied

So of course on this not so normal day, where if you looked up to the sky you would see the sun with a big ass smile looking down of the world below, the clouds drifted by humming a cute little song to match their cute little faces and birds crapped rainbows out of their asses, would be the day that Rose Tyler was back together again with her Doctor.

Rose heard the sounds faintly in the background, though with her small mind she thought it was the sounds of the ocean playing tricks on her. The universe was just so mean to poor little Rose Tyler. She had a loving mother who raised her single handedly for the first nineteen years of her life before Jackie got reunited with her dead husband Pete. The Pete Tyler of this world was rich, very rich, and would give his daughter everything that she could ever want. Then there was the meta-doctor who loved her all that he could and tried to prove it to her but was pushed away because he didn't have two-hearts and couldn't change his face.

Yea the universe was such a bitch to Rose Tyler.

When she heard the sound again she just had to look. She slowly turned her head and looked. Her blonde hair blowing in the wind, making this even for cliché worthy then it already was but oh it gets worse. Her doctor appeared from the TARDIS just as she had remembered him. Big smile broke out across their faces and they slowly started to run towards each other really slowly. And I mean really slow, add David Hasselhoff and Pamela Anderson to the bunch you could have the run scene from Baywatch.

While they were running to each other flowers sprung up from the sand around them and covered the world and beautiful flowers. A man with a piano appeared and started to play PM's love theme from Love Actually, which is a really great movie by the way, ending is just brilliant. Ok getting off topic here.

So while the spectators went to get popcorn, a soda, and use the loo, the Doctor and Rose still weren't close to each other but still they ran in slow motion.

"I really wish I had that remote from that movie if Adam Sandler in it. Maybe it wouldn't be this bad" Donna said while loading a handful of nuts into her mouth.

"Oh come on, be a good sport tuw luw finally being reunited again" Jack said cracking open a can a beer

"They better hurry up, I would like to get home before Tony turns ten" Jackie said handing the popcorn to Martha.

"But he two" Martha pointed out

"Yea that's the point" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

Mickey stifled a laugh while handing a soda to Martha.

"So it this was it was like when Rose left you for me" 10.5 asked while reaching over for the popcorn

"Yea, how does it feel?" mickey said giving him an evil look

"Ok I feel like an arse now but the Sarah-Jane of this world is free so I'll live. I deserve someone better anyway." 10.5 said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to regenerate before I reach her" 11 said plopping down next to 10.5 his fez flashing the words "team Tyler" on them. (Sorry matt smith+fez= much amusement)

"That poor piano man has played PM's love theme 17 times since they started running and they've only moved five inches" Martha pointed out

"I don't know about you but all these flowers are giving me an allergy" Donna said before sneezing up a fit

"All we need is rose in a nice flowing…..ahh damn it there it goes" Jack started

Rose was now wearing a blue flowing gown that seemed to wave behind her as she "ran".

"So how does it goes" the author sat down in a free chair stealing the popcorn and a soda.

"You, oh you are having way to much fun with this" mickey pointed out.

"What you mean the over whelming amount of Clichés I put in or the fact that I'm going to put in more?"

The audience groaned before the author worked her magic. A hill appeared off in the distance with a complete picnic, candle light, a bottle of wine, apple grass and an over whelming amount of surrounding flower fields.

"Romantic picnic hmm what else?" the author asked the bunch.

"How about the child that rose somehow conceived after they slept with each other after the events of dancing with the devil" jack suggested.

"Hmm boy or girl?"

There were voices of boy and girl but girl seemed to have the stronger voice.

"Girl it is, that way she can get together with Harkness over there and start repopulating the time-lords"

A small child about 3 years old appeared next to her mother, blonde hair like her mother, deep brown eyes like her father and of course two hearts.

"Oh and you have got to make rose immortal or time-lord or something like that" Martha added

The author quickly tapped at her laptop. "Rose Tyler didn't know it when she was separated from her doctor that the time vortex has changed her. With two hearts now beating inside of her chest she was a full time lady ready to share her forever with the doctor"

"Oh you just getting a kick out of this aren't you. My daughter's an alien now" Jackie said rolling her eyes

"Just be glad her brain won't fry up when she sees him unlike me, bloody prick mind raped me" Donna added with a huff.

"Then how are you still alive?"

The author waved her fingers "come on it's no fun without Donna"

"Look they're almost after way there" Jack pointed out

* * *

_2 hours later_

"Got any twos?" Meta asked

"Go fish" 11 replied

"Any fives?" Jackie asked

"Go fish" Martha replied

"Got any kings" the author ask

"Go fish" Meta replied

"Oh look their finally reached each other" Jack pointed out

Sure enough they looked up and noticed them kissing each other in deep passion, the piano man long passed out on top of his piano and the little girl sleeping on the grass.

"Now a moon light picnic where they talk about everything they've missed and back into the TARDIS" Meta said while everyone packed up their folding chairs.

"Anyone up for the pub?" the author asked

A mummer of sure were heard from the gang so everyone got into their cars and drove to the closest pub, which of course was three hours away because Bad Wolf Bay had to be in bleedin Norway.

Rose Tyler headed into the TARDIS with their daughter. The flowers, grass, picnic, and the TARDIS disappeared but when the cops found a man sleeping on top of a piano the next morning they really wanted to know what the hell happened.

"Another reunion story?" Detective McJones asks looking at the piece of paper.

The police nodded

"My god 3rd one this week. You know what to do, file the report and send the Johnny the piano man home again"

* * *

**here you go, hope you enjoyed it. please let me know if you would like to see anything else. I'll be more then happy to write it, keeps me busy.**


End file.
